College Kids
by WhymustREALITY
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Join them on their most recent and surprisingly drama-filled adventure: college. The trio has enrolled at NYU, and encounter many obstacles along the way. But through it all, they know they will always have each other. Beware: it's pretty fluffy! Tratie 3
1. Guardian Angels

Has anyone else had any issues with a " Error Type 1"? Because I have been seriously struggling with it :/ Is there a loophole I don't know about?

I actually posted this last night and this morning it wasn't showing up when I searched it and it had zero views, which seems impossible since one person (THANK YOU KLIENA) managed to follow/favorite it. Well...I hope it works this time.

Ok, so I would LOVE you guys' feedback on this. Anything. Even if you think the truth will hurt. I can take it, promise ;) Plus, that's what's gonna make me a better writer, right? Also if anybody wants feedback on their own stories, I would be glad to read 'em.

All right, well enough talk.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katie Gardner pulled her comforter more tightly around herself, trying to block out the morning light that streamed through her window. She wondered how many more minutes of blissful sleep she would get before her alarm clock began blaring. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and squinted at the glowing red numbers.

9:06.

She gasped. They were supposed to be up hours ago! She sprung from her bed and ran down the hallway, banging on her roomates' bedroom doors as she went.

"Travis! Connor! We're late!" she shouted before hurrying back to her bedroom to attempt to make herself at least moderately presentable. She frantically pulled on a pair of jeans and threw her long, dark hair up into a messy bun.

She groaned. The boys hadn't gotten up. She burst into Connor's room and stripped the blankets off of him. He moaned and made a desperate grab for them, but she held fast.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Our alarms didn't go off." she informed him bluntly. He rubbed his eyes and glanced lazily at the clock before cursing and begining to scramble around his room, grabbing up clothes and textbooks as he went.

Satisfied that Connor was getting ready, she made her way towards Travis' room.

"Travis, c'mon we're already late." she called. He didn't move.

She sighed. She didn't want to have to do this, but...

Without warning she leaped on top of him. "Tra-vis-it's-time-to-get-up!" she announced between bounces. She grabbed a pillow and whacked him on the back of the head.

He groaned and grabbed at her, trying to pull her off of him. She smacked him some more with the pillow until he surrendered.

"Ok, ok I'm up. Katie, I'm up."

Katie had already began searching through his drawers, trying to find him a decent outfit. She threw him a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hurry and put those on." she told him, glancing at her watch. "We need to go, like right now."

A few minutes later the boys both had their backpacks shouldered and were ready to head out. She handed them each a granola bar, tried in vain to tame their curly locks with her fingers, and locked the apartment door behind them.

"My professor is going to kill me..." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Katie hefted her books and joined the hustle and bustle of people in the crowded hallway. It had been a long day, and she was ready for it to be over. But of course, as if her day couldn't get any worse...

"Hey Katie."

She sighed in defeat and forced a smile. "Hi Derek."

"So," he began, and Katie braced herself for the worst. "My roomate's out of town. You should come over and maybe...you know...uh..." he winked seductively in a 'if-you-know-what-I-mean' kind of way.

"So how 'bout it Katie-Kat?" he repeated, grabbing her by the elbow. She jerked her arm away from his frighteningly tight grip.

"Only I get to call her that." said a familiar voice. Katie breathed a sigh of relief as Travis and Connor appeared on either side of her. Travis stepped between her and Derek, towering over him. For a moment Derek looked like he might argue, but then came to his senses and turned a corner.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Katie sighed as they began the long walk back to their apartment.

"Yeah, well that guy's an ass." Connor assured her. Since the begining of the school year, Derek bugged her relentlessly, always asking for dates and hookups. He actually kind of scared her, and the brothers could tell.

"So," Katie began, changing the subject. "How'd your first classes go?"

"Mr. Bryant told me I was so late he 'didn't know why I even came'. Kicked me out for the day. So I decided to go pick the locks on some vending machines." Travis explained, pulling some snacks out of his backpack. "Wanna Twinkie?"

"Nice." Connor grinned as Travis tossed him the packaged dessert.

Katie smiled and rolled her eyes. _Those boys..._ But despite their constant thievery and immaturity, she loved them anyway.

* * *

The minute they had arrived home, Travis had passed out on the couch.

"He got the most sleep out of the three of us." Connor pointed out.

"Sugar crash?" Katie guessed.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm gonna get a head start on my homework." he said before disappearing into his room.

Katie did a little homework of her own before deciding it was time to start dinner. She turned on the radio and searched the cabinets for the ingredients of the brothers' favorite meal: spaghetti. She had only been cooking for a few minutes when Travis awoke. His favorite song, _Best Day of My Life,_ came on the radio and his face lit up.

"Hey Katie-Kat! You know what this means?"

He took her hands and she giggled as they began to dance foolishly around the kitchen.

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Who-ah_

_Never gonna give it up_

_No-o_

_Please don't wake me now..._

Connor appeared, grinning at the sight before him. "Having a dance party without me guys?"

"Connor! Glad you could make it!" Travis happily greeted him, trading Katie for his brother. She laughed as the two stumbled around the room, belting out the lyrics. It was so hysterical, she couldn't help but take a quick picture.

"C'mon Katie!" Connor said, grabbing her arm and beginning to dance with her. She laughed into his shoulder as he spun her around.

"Oh gods!" she gasped and ran towards the stove. The pot of spaghetti had boiled over and was spilling hot water everywhere. Behind her, Travis and Connor were laughing hysterically. She tried to maintain a glare, but instead ended up laughing along with them. The song ended and they helped her mop up the water, and then the three ate a lovely spaghetti dinner.

* * *

It was late, and the trio was up watching the Lion King. It was Katie's favorite Disney movie, so they watched it often.

Connor reclined in the arm chair doing homework while Travis had fallen asleep on the couch with his head in Katie's lap.

"Carb crash?" Connor grinned.

"Definitely." Katie agreed, running her fingers through Travis' curls.

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight Katie."

"Sleep tight."

"Dream of bedbugs tonight." he quoted, winking before disappearing to his bedroom.

The movie ended about a half hour later and Katie gently nudged Travis. "Hey, let's go to bed." she whispered. He reluctantly sat up and followed her down the hallway and into her room, collapsing on her bed.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she teased.

"Sleepover?" he asked sleepily.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "All right, you big baby."

She quickly changed behind him and then circled to her side of the bed. She burrowed under the covers and Travis gently wrapped his arms around her tiny body, pulling her close. If it had been any other person, she would have yanked herself free and fled, but this was Travis. Travis' touch was gentle and comfortable, and made her feel warm and safe, instead of the usual feeling of violation and fear.

Growing up with an abusive father had inflicted an inability to trust men on Katie. She was always extra cautious around them. On her first day of second grade, she had sat in the hallway and cried, refusing to go into her classroom after discovering that her new teacher was a male. She became tense each time her pastor patted her on the shoulder after service. She hid in her room when her father's buddies came over for poker night. She had decided that all men had the intentions to hurt her, just like her father did.

But then, whe she was ten, the Stoll brothers had come along and proved her wrong. She was surprised to find herself not flinching when they hugged her, or yanking back her arm when they grabbed her hand. And then, she even found herself trusting them.

And that's how they became her best friends. How they became her refuge; her guardian angels.

And she thanked the gods that they still were.

* * *

So who else caught that Lion King quote? Raise of hands? Huh? Huh?

Sorry I just think the Lion King movies are like...the best movies...ever. Any other fans out there?

I actually got a bunch of Lion King socks for Christmas...I was ecstatic :D

Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks guys!


	2. Tough Competition

Sorry this has taken so long! Swim season has been really busy (any other swimmers out there?) and I had to change a few things after considering some advice (thanks guys!) but at least now I have a pretty huge head start on the third chapter! I'm sorry, but this might be a little confusing for those of you who don't play tennis...I tried to put it pretty simply but...well I hope you get the gist.

If anyone who understands football wants to help me out on the next chapter, I would be very grateful (I don't know jack squat about football)

Opinions, criticism, and advice are always welcome!

Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Katie's palms were sweaty and her heart was beating faster than ever. She could barely even concentrate with all the nervous butterflies invading her stomach. She paced back and forth, trying to suppress her anxiety.

"Katie, calm down. You got this." Connor assurred her. She nodded, but was not at all convinced.

"Katie." Travis breathed, taking her elbow and pulling her to his chest. "Just stop, okay?"

"It's Alexa George. She's spent her whole life with private trainers, and there's just no way-"

He shook his head in exasperation. "Katie, we know you can do this. Connor and I have watched you train for this your whole life. Plus, you've got your own fan club." He grinned and nodded towards the bleachers, where all their friends had gathered to support her.

She smiled slightly and Travis grinned. "There ya go! Now get out there and kick some ass."

"Give her no mercy." Connor agreed. They each gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck, and she stepped out onto the court.

The Stolls joined their friends on the bleachers and chatted a bit during the warmup. Travis had always thought Katie looked adorable in her tennis outfits. The girl on the other side of the net...not so much.

He kind of reminded Travis of Clarisse. She was almost as tall as he was, had broad shoulders, and a very muscular build. Her hair was pulled back into a very tight, stringy ponytail. And it seemed that her face was locked in a permanent sneer.

And man, could she hit that ball.

But Katie was hitting it right back.

The warmup ended, and the friendly chatter quieted down. Alexa won the spin-she would serve first. And the game began.

Half an hour later, Alexa was up 3-2 with a game score of 30-40.

"C'mon Katie, tie it up!" their friend Maggie shouted encouragingly. The group was practically on the edge of their seats, the game was so intense.

The points were long, sometimes fifteen or twenty hits. And Katie was getting tired, Travis could tell.

Katie served. Alexa returned it, hard. So hard in fact, that when the ball made contact with Katie's racket, it clattered out of her hand and hit the concrete loudly. She stared in shock at her racket, then at Alexa, and then her racket again. Slowly, she picked it up off the ground and recovered her ready position.

Travis could tell the last point had rattled her. "It's fine Katie. Just keep it up." he whispered. She lost the next point, making the score a disappointing 4-2.

"She's freaking." Connor stated beside him. He was right. Katie was shaking her head in frustration, and spinning her racket frantically in her hands. Most people might not have noticed, but the brothers knew this was a sign that she was panicking.

"You got this, Katie-Kat. Bring it back." Travis cheered.

And she did. Next thing they knew, the score was tied again at 4-4. Excitement surged through the spectators.

And then Katie won. Well, the first set at least.

The crowd went crazy. "Yes! C'mon Katie! One more set!" Connor called through cupped hands.

The other matches were ending, and Katie's teammates gradually joined them in the bleachers until they were the only ones left on the court. The sun had already set, and tall lights flipped on, illuminating the court.

She won the first game. Lost the next. Won the next two. Lost the next three. Won two.

And then it was 5-4, deuce. Katie could hardly hold her racket, her palms were so sweaty. This was it.

Alexa served and Katie won the rally. She took a deep breath. One. More. Point.

The serve came, and she returned it. Back and forth, back and forth. The ball soared toward her and she made a split-second decision to step out of the way.

And it bounced just outside of the baseline.

"I won." Katie whispered in shock. "I actually..."

Suddenly her friends were all around her, giving her high-fives, clapping her on the back, hugging her, all grinning and congratulating her. She was still in a daze, but managed a smile and plenty of "thank you's".

And then Travis was there, standing with crossed arms and his signature smirk. She ran towards him and he hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"I told you you could do it." he whispered through her hair.

They joined their friends at the concession stand and Travis sat down, pulling Katie into his lap.

"They're too cute!" Jenna gushed.

Connor laughed. "They get that a lot."

They stayed for awhile, Travis talking football with Chris, Micheal, and Ben, Katie chatting with Marie, Jenna, and Maggie, and Connor playing hacky sack with a few other people, occasionally missing and hitting the others.

It got late, and Katie had fallen asleep against Travis. He looked up at Connor. "Well, we should probably get Katie-Kat home. She's exhausted."

The group said their goodbyes and dispersed. Travis carried Katie to the car and strapped her in the back seat, taking shotgun while Connor drove.

Connor glanced up at the mirror and chuckled. "She is _out_."

Travis smiled. "She played hard though. I'm proud of her."

"Agreed."

When they arrived back at the apartment, Katie was still not awake. Travis slung her over his shoulder and carried her inside, Connor following.

"Goodnight Trav." Connor said, heading to his room.

"Goodnight Connor.

He took Katie to her room and laid her on the bed. "Kates, you gonna take a shower?" She nodded and slowly made her way to her bathroom.

Travis plopped down on her bed and sighed. The glow from the bathroom door and the gentle sound of the running water was soothing.

Katie wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom only to find Travis asleep on her bed. She was too tired to protest, and actually didn't mind another sleepover. She changed into her pajamas behind him and towel-dried her hair before laying down and snuggling up next to him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

_I'm so lucky._ she thought.

And once again, she fell asleep in her best friend's arms.

* * *

Sorry if there was too much tennis lingo in there :( So did you like it?

I also haven't had a lot of time because I have become absolutely HOOKED on Supernatural. Sam and Dean are the most perfect human beings on the face of the Earth. *thinks about them and sighs*


	3. Deal

Sorry it's been so long. However, swim season is over now so I should have more time to write :) yayyyyyyyy Please tell me what you think, good or bad. It helps :) Well enjoyyyy

* * *

Katie had searched every cupboard, cabinet, and drawer there was in their apartment, and still could find nothing to eat. They had put off going to the grocery store for over a week, which now, she realized, was not a wise idea. She studied a two-week old Subway sandwhich at the back of the fridge, contemplating if she was hungry enough to eat it. Nah.

It seemed as if the Fates had been against them for the past few months. Recently it seemed as if the trio was constantly losing things, all the way from textbooks, cell phones, and car keys, to Axe shampoo (Connor still thought Travis had something to do with that one), stuffed kangaroos, and Green Lantern boxers. Also, despite all the hours Katie had spent quizzing him, Connor was still failing his biology class. They were still trying to pay off the speeding ticket Katie had been given the week before by a bored, overweight police officer with a thick southern accent, for driving an astounding five miles over the speed limit. To make matters worse, Travis's bad shoulder had been acting up again (though he actually believed his roommates were oblivious), which was extra troubling, considering that his biggest football game of the year was quickly approaching. And to top it all off, they were already late on rent.

"Hey Kates-you mind helping me with these?" She turned to see Connor struggling through the doorway, his arms laden with numerous grocery bags.

"Just in time." she sighed in relief, her eyes surveying the wonderful snack foods she had been so deprived of these past few weeks.

Once all the groceries had been stocked, Connor leaned back on the counter and sighed. "You know what time Trav's getting home from football?" he asked. Katie shrugged. The team's practices had been getting longer by the day, in preparation for the upcoming game.

As if on cue, the door opened again and a very tired, dirty, sweaty Travis lumbered in. Just by looking at him, Katie could tell practice had been rough. He accidentally knocked his shoulder on the door and winced in pain. Katie frowned.

"Is your shoulder bothering you again?" she demanded, giving her best _don't-you-dare-lie-to-me_ glare.

"No." he said, avoiding her eyes.

She and Connor exchanged doubtful glances, but dropped the subject. Travis had had rotator cuff surgery a couple years ago, and had never completely recovered. Against the doctor's orders, he had continued playing football so he could get his scholarship, as the brothers would never have enough money to pay for both their educations alone.

"I'm gonna shower." Travis said, leaving Katie and Travis alone in the kitchen.

Though he tried, Travis failed to hide his injury the rest of the evening. Katie noticed every time he winced or failed to suppress a cry of pain. Connor was holed up in his room studying and Travis was reclining on the couch watching Supernatural when she decided to bring it up.

"I know it's worse than you let on." she said bluntly.

He groaned, like he had known this was coming. "Ok, so it's getting worse," he admitted. "But it's not as bad as you think. Really, it's nothing to worry about."

"You're only going to make it worse at the game."

He shook his head. "But what choice do I have Katie?"

_Uh oh,_ Katie thought,_ He used my real name...never a good sign..._

"I can't miss the big game!" he continued. "My scholarship depends on it!"

Katie sighed. She wanted to argue, but deep down she knew he was right. Instead, she went to the medicene cabinet and returned to the couch with a bottle of Icy Hot. She perched behind him on the back of the couch and began massaging the lotion into his injured shoulder.

"I love you." Travis sighed, sinking down into the couch and leaning his head against her thigh. He closed his eyes, enjoying the temporary relief. After only a few short minutes of painless bliss, Connor called them to the kitchen for dinner, and Travis groaned.

"A little more?" he begged, sticking out his bottom lip and looking up at her with his irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

This time, it didn't work. "C'mon, I'm starving." she said. He sighed in defeat and followed her into the kitchen, making sure to give her a quick tug on her braid. She rolled her eyes and his lips morphed into his signature smirk of mischief, though it disappeared when she reached up and returned the favor.

"Owwwwwww..." he complained, patting his curls gingerly.

Connor shook his head like a mother about to scold her naughty children. "Katie, play nice."

"He started it."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

Connor put a hand on his hip and raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm _ending_ it." he said dramatically in a mock-mommy voice. He did look pretty amusing, posing that way in his cooking apron and oven mits.

Katie and Travis suppressed laughs and decided to play along.

"Ok. I'm sorry Katie." he said, holding out his arms to her.

"I'm sorry too Travis." she grinned accepting his hug.

"There ya go! I'm proud of you kids." Connor beamed proudly, just a _tad _bit too early...

"OUCH! You're gonna get it Stoll!" Katie growled, chasing a hysterical Travis down the hallway.

Connor removed his oven mits and leaned back on the counter, sighing heavily. "Parenting is no picnic." he said shaking his head.

* * *

The next day, Travis burst into the apartment and dropped his backpack and gym bag heavily on the floor, excited to tell Katie about the B+ he had earned on his biology test.

"Katie?" he called.

He was greeted by a different voice. "She's not here." Connor shouted from his room. "She never came home."

Travis knew what that meant. Katie usually came straight home after classes, and if she didn't, she always made sure to let the boys know. The only time she didn't tell them was when she was visiting her special place, which she titled the "Carousel of Thoughts". It was where she went to clear her mind and (obviously) to think.

By the time Travis arrived at the Carousel of Thoughts, it was almost nightfall. The air was chilly and he shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets.

Without a word, he laid down opposite her on the rusty old merry-go-round. She always lays on the green section and he on the blue. The Carousel of Thoughts was nothing grand, and certainly didn't measure up to the fancy name Katie had given it, but she claimed it was special.

The merry-go-round creaked and groaned as they slowly spun, staring up into the starry night as the cool breeze danced around them.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"Lots of things."

"Anything specific?"

She shrugged. "You. Connor. School. The future."

He nodded. The merry-go-round slowed to a stop and he pushed against the dirt with the toe of his shoe, propelling it forward.

"Travis?"

"Yeah."

"What if I never get married?"

"You'll be a lonely cat lady." She smiled at his humor, but with a hint of sadness.

"What if _you_ never get married?"

"Eh. I'm more of a dog person."

They spun in silence for several minutes.

"What if neither of us get married?"

Travis paused, pondering this, his blue eyes reflecting the constellations overhead.

"Then we'll marry each other." he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And why wouldn't it be? The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Of course she would marry her best friend. Who else?

"Deal?" he turned his head to look at her, and green eyes met blue.

"Deal."


End file.
